Избранный
|Игра = FO2 |Раса = Человек |Пол = Выбирается игроком |Локация = Арройо (до 2241 года) Основной Регион Нью-Арройо (после 2242 года) |Роль = Протагонист Fallout 2 |Организация = Арройо |Род занятий = Поиск ГЭКК (ранее) Путешественник Старейшина Арройо |Рождение = 23 марта 2221 годаПо версии из [[Библия Fallout 0#Исправление хронологии: часть вторая|Библии Fallout 0]]. В игре же можно выбрать возраст от 16 до 35 лет. |Семья = Выходец из Убежища — дедушка Пэт — бабушка Старейшая — мать Морлис — тётушка Лукас — старший брат Нагор — кузен Фергюс — племянник Дэвин — возможный муж или шурин Мария — возможная жена или золовка Гришэм — возможный тесть Мистер Бишоп — возможный сын Миссис Бишоп — возможная внучка |Карма = Зависит от действий игрока |Рабство = |SPECIAL = Выбирается игроком |Производ. хар. = Зависят от выбранных основных характеристик |Способности = Выбирается игроком |Навыки = Выбирается игроком |Уровень = 1→99 |Файл диалога = Hcant1.msg и Hcant2.msg (в Брокен Хиллс) |Изображение = Chosen One Car.jpg }} noicon|center }} Избранный ( ) — персонаж Fallout 2, протагонист игрыПоскольку игрок может назвать своего персонажа любым именем и выбрать пол, само наименование Избранный не является именем и не привязано к женскому или мужскому полу.. Описание Внук Выходца из Убежища, протагониста Fallout, лидера отколовшейся группировки, которая несколько поколений жила вдали от цивилизации. Обитатели соседних поселений считают их дикарями. В самом начале игры Избранный проходит испытание в Храме, и в награду ему достаётся комбинезон Убежища 13, оставленный дедом. Этот комбинезон Избранный всегда носит под бронёй. Биография Избранный родился 23 марта 2221 года в небольшой дикарской деревушке Арройо, основанной человеком по имени Выходец из Убежища. Его матерью является дочь основателя деревни, которая заняла пост Старейшей после того, как Выходец из убежища покинул племя, оставив свой комбинезон. Имя отца Избранного не было записано в хрониках Арройо. Вполне вероятно, что Старейшая просто стеснялась сообщать о своём муже. Старейшая очень любила своего ребёнка и рассказывала ему легенды о Выходце из Убежища, которые будущий Избранный хорошо запоминал. Во время таких рассказов Старейшая сообщила своему ребёнку важную истину — несмотря на то, что в пустошах полно страшных существ, самыми опасными являются люди. Ребёнок тоже любил свою мать, а также хвалил её блюдо — крыс, обжаренных в масле на сковородке. Также он не называл свою мать по имени, предпочитая уважительное обращение «Старейшая». В детстве будущий Избранный постоянно играл с Нагором, своим кузеном, и постоянно выручал его из самых различных проблем. Будучи более взрослым Избранный начал обучаться у Хакунина разнообразным ритуалов, среди которых был годовой танец духов ветра, во время которых впечатлённый Избранный часто впадал в беспамятство и терял сознание (вполне вероятно, что Избранный на самом деле просто засыпал от скуки). Также в неизвестный период времени Избранный дал обет безбрачия, но позже нарушил его с Рэйной-чьи-ноги-сжимаются-с-силой-тысячи-змей ночью в Великом каньоне. На момент 2241 года в Арройо начинается седьмая по счёту засуха, которая оказалось самой губительной для деревни. Во время разбора вещей своего отца Старейшая находит голодиск с рекламой Генератора Эдемских Кущ Компактного, который позволяет проращивать сильные и выносливые растения. Она предполагает, что ГЭКК можно найти в священном Убежище 13, путь в который был давно утерян. Веря в способности своего ребёнка, Старейшая принимает решение — отправить его на поиски ГЭКК. Тем не менее, многие воины Арройо посчитали его не самым лучшим кандидатом. 25 июля 2241 года будущий Избранный выходит на утренний выпас браминов, однако Старейшая просит, чтобы он зашёл к ней в палатку. Там она посвящает ребёнка в подробности о засухе и священном ГЭКК. Затем Старейшая предлагает Избранному отправиться в Храм испытаний, чтобы подтвердить этот титул. Несмотря на то, что Избранный немного волновался, он последовал указанию своей матери и отправился в храм испытаний. Fallout 2 После испытания Старейшая, глава Арройо, направляет Избранного на поиски ГЭКК — устройства, необходимого для выживания деревни. Приключения Избранного в поисках устройства являются основой сюжета игры, в ходе которой ему приходится сотрудничать со многими персонажами. По совету Старейшей Избранный ищет торговца Вика, доставившего в Арройо фляги с маркировкой Убежища 13, в котором должен находиться искомый ГЭКК. Однако торговец его разочаровывает — он ничего не знает про это Убежище, зато отводит в Город Убежища, где купил эти фляги у другого торговца, Эда. Эд также не может сказать ничего определённого, поскольку подобрал фляги во время перегона браминов между городами. Остановившись в Городе Убежища, Избранный встречается с его лидером, Первой гражданкой Линетт, у которой узнаёт, что город основан жителями Убежища 8. Услышав о проблемах Города Убежища с электростанцией другого города, Гекко, он решает их, в награду получает статус гражданина и доступ к архивам. К сожалению, координаты Убежища 13 в архивах отсутствуют, но есть координаты Реддинга, Брокен Хиллс и НКР. В Реддинге и Брокен Хиллс Избранный не узнаёт ничего нового про Убежище 13, но помогает разобраться с местными проблемами. По пути к нему присоединяется Маркус. Взявшись выполнить поручение президента Танди, Избранный обнаруживает Убежище 15, а в его компьютере — сведения о местонахождении Убежища 13. В Убежище 13 Грутар, лидер разумных когтей смерти, подтверждает наличие ГЭКК и соглашается отдать его в обмен на ремонт компьютера. Обследовав компьютер и выяснив причину поломки, Избранный устраняет её при помощи детали, найденной в хранилищах Убежища 8, и получает ГЭКК. Вернувшись в Арройо, Избранный находит деревню разорённой. Смертельно раненый Хакунин сообщает ему, что соплеменников унесли «злые духи» в место с названием Наварро. Избранный отправляется туда. Однако в указанном месте обнаруживается лишь старая бензоколонка, сторож которой направляет его в Сан-Франциско. В Сан-Франциско Избранный встречает представителя Братства Стали, от которого получает информацию о реальном положении дел. Вернувшись в Наварро и представившись новобранцем, он проникает на базу винтокрылов, где узнаёт координаты главной базы Анклава, куда увезли соплеменников, а также сведения о танкере, при помощи которого можно туда добраться. Добыв на базе ключ танкера, Избранный находит корабль, ремонтирует его, заправляет, и отправляется на буровую установку. Там он находит своих соплеменников, а также жителей Убежища 13 во главе с Мартином ФробишеромИх похищение показывают в заставке игры.. Они убеждают Избранного в том, что установку нужно уничтожить. Встретив Дика Ричардсона, Избранный узнаёт, что установка является прибежищем "Анклава", самопровозглашённого правительства США, а Ричардсон — нынешний президент страны. Выслушав его речи, Избранный окончательно убеждается в необходимости уничтожения Анклава. Найдя ядерный реактор и вызвав его перегрузку, Избранный освобождает пленников и у выхода сталкивается с телохранителем президента спецагентом Фрэнком Хорриганом. С трудом одолев его, Избранный с освобождёнными возвращается на танкере в Сан-Франциско, наблюдая взрыв буровой. На этом заканчивается сюжет игры. При помощи ГЭКК Избранный основывает Нью-Арройо, в котором воссоединяет жителей деревни и обитателей Убежища 13, и становится лидером города после смерти Старейшей. Стартовое снаряжение До прохождения Храма испытаний Избранный вооружён копьём, после прохождения ему достаётся комбинезон Убежища 13. С некоторой натяжкой стартовым можно назвать снаряжение, которое Избранный вынесет из Храма. Заметки * На начало событий Fallout 2 Избранному 20 лет . * Если Избранный погибнет на пустошах до нахождения ГЭКК, будет упомянуто, что титула Избранного будут удостоены некоторые другие жители Арройо, но все они быстро погибнут, после чего погибнет и сама деревня. * Избранный смотрел фильм «Молчание ягнят» и знает про Ганнибала Лектера''Fcdrwong.msg, стр. 143.. * Избранный имеет представление о съёмках фильмовNcCorBro.msg, стр. 655.. * Главный герой, имея показатель характеристики «Интеллект» ниже 4, при угрозе Ренеско выкинуть его из магазина, пригрозит своим братом, попутно упомянув мороженое и клоуновNcRenesc.msg: ''…*шмыг* …брату пожалуюсь, он тебя побьёт, старик! А потом мы будем есть магоженое… *шмыг*… И ТОРТ и ещё будут клоуны и…. * Если верить словам Избранного в диалоге с Ренеско, он нарушил обет безбрачияПредполагается, что эти реплики были добавлены на финальной стадии разработки, так как из игры был вырезан титул «Дева Пустоши». с Рэйной-Чьи-Ноги-Сжимают-с-Силой-Тысячи-Змей, девушкой из Арройо. Если протагонист женского пола, то вместо неё в диалоге будет упомянут Кор-Вопящий-Как-Тысяча-Жеребцов. * Согласно прогнозу Императора Ши, шанс того, что Избранный остановит Анклав, составляет всего лишь 15 %. * Избранный и Выходец из Убежища являются протагонистами с самой проработанной родословной. * Избранный и стоящий позади него «Хайвеймен» имеются на изображении улучшенной СБ (в том числе и на броне второй версии), а точнее — в правом окуляре шлема. * Избранный любит ломать четвёртую стену. * На сайте interplay.com имеется сведение, что Избранный покинул Арройо без ботинок, не смотря на то, что модель героя имеет обувь : As you turn your bare feet down the trail that leads away from the village, you wonder when, and if, you'll ever make it back. You wonder if you really are the Chosen One.. Появление За кулисами * Для Избранного используются те же спрайты, что и для Выходца из Убежища в Fallout. * Курьер, протагонист Fallout: New Vegas, может встретить упоминания об Избранном в Джейкобстауне, придя туда самостоятельно и поговорив с Маркусом. Согласно его рассказу, Избранный разрешил проблемы Брокен Хиллс, они путешествовали вместе, нашли ГЭКК и уничтожили нефтяную вышку Анклава. После этого их пути разошлись. * В рассказе каннибала Джонсона новобранцем, который подвергся резкой критике сержанта Дорнана, мог быть именно Избранный. * Со слов Джоша Сойера, Курьер и Избранный никак не связаны . Галерея Vdweller.gif|Мужской персонаж FoModel Female VD SE.png|Женский персонаж Chosen One model.png|Мужская модель без комбинезона Fo2 female tribal model 1.png|Женская модель без комбинезона FO2 Chosen One Loading Screen.png|Избранный на загрузочном экране игры Death2.jpg|Мёртвый Избранный Better Tomorrow.jpg|В отражении правого окуляра шлема виднеется Избранный Готовые персонажи Narg Arroyo.jpg|Нарг Mingan Arroyo.jpg|Минган Chitsa Arroyo.jpg|Читса Примечания de:Auserwählter en:Chosen One es:El Elegido fi:Chosen One fr:Élu pl:Dziecko Przeznaczenia pt-br:Chosen One uk:Обраний zh:获选者 Категория:Персонажи Fallout 2 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Обитатели Арройо Fallout 2 Категория:Дикари Категория:Наёмники Категория:Караванщики Категория:Охранники Категория:Наркоторговцы Категория:Трапперы Категория:Охотники за головами Категория:Люди